


How To Give Suburban Mom's A Heart Attack

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Reunions, possible underage, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months, and god have those two months been action-packed. Peter just wanted Wade and Matt to come home, he just wanted Harry to get off his back about dating, and Gwen to stop forcing him into uncomfortable situations. </p><p>He had hoped that these last two months would go faster than they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Give Suburban Mom's A Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot just for you! I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Not beta-read, but it's too short to really matter.

"MJ, seriously, I'm sure you got that part in the musical."

The red-head stared at the ground, digging into the linoleum floor with the toe of her boot and worrying her lip between her teeth. 

"I know you think so, Peter, but I really don't know. Thanks for helping remember my lines." 

Peter turned on his heels and gave her a wave. "Anytime, MJ!" He said over his shoulder. He began his descent down the stairs to the ground-floor and adjusted his backpack. In his head he went over all of the things he needed to bring home. 'Science textbook for the test next week, that worksheet for-'

"Peter! Peter!" Harry slid down the stairs behind him at top speed, stopping and leaning over onto his knees for breath. "Pete, please tell me you have your notes from last week!"

Harry stared at the taller boy quizzically, "From History?" 

"Yes please!" 

Peter pulled his backpack out in front of him and picked through a couple books and binders until he got to the one he wanted, "I took more than you needed, but you can look over them. I don't need them anymore so just throw them out when you're done." 

"Thanks so much, Pete! Really!" Harry put the papers into his backpack and began walking with Peter down the rest of the flight. "So, going to Gwen's house on Friday?" 

"I really don't know, Harry..." Peter averted his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

"Okay, I know you guys had a bad fight and everything-" 

"She came onto me." 

"She's hot." 

"I'm taken!" 

"Yeah, well Pete, nobody would be able to tell." Harry shook his head like a disappointed parent. "Doesn't your girlfriend live far away? We've never met her so she's probably-" Harry stopped mid-sentance because of the glare Peter was shooting him. Peter really just wanted him to shut up and it looked like he had gotten his way. 

Matt and Wade had never been to the school, never picked him up, never met his aunt, because it would be too obvious. Wade's name, but not appearance, was well-known by all as the infamous Deadpool, Matt had been suspected as DareDevil at one point, it was only a matter of time before somebody caught on to Peter's relations between Spiderman and those suspected as Spiderman's companions. Currently the boys were on a two-month mission outside of New York, but it wasn't like Peter got to see them much anyway. Between school, Spiderman duties and trying to keep his friends off his back about meeting the boys, he barely had any time for them when they were in New York, which wasn't very often. Peter rubbed the bridge of his nose and took a step in front of Harry, putting a hand against his chest. 

"Look, Harry, I know you guys want to meet my... life partner at one point but I don't think we're ready for that right now. They do mean a lot to me, though, and the fact that Gwen completely ignored my protests isn't okay. I just don't feel like seeing her right now." Harry nodded and gave him a weak smile. 

"It's okay, Pete, I understand." Suddenly his smile changed to a look of confusion and worry, "There's some guy over there staring at us." 

Peter swung his head around just enough so he could catch a glimpse of what Harry had been talking about. Sure enough, there was a 6'2" man standing against the gym door, clad in dark jeans and a red hoodie, with the hood hung low to hide his face. Peter's eyes went huge and he turned back to Harry.

"I-I'll talk to you later." 

He bolted as fast as he could, grabbing the mans hand and dashing down the hall whilst trying to avoid the other students. He pulled himself and the man into the main foyer, where he had lost sight of Harry. He practically jumped on the man, wrapping his arms around his neck, making him leaned down to not pick Peter off the ground. 

"It's been too long, I've missed your ass." 

"I hate you." Peter dug his face further into the crook of Wade's neck, who returned the hug. He pulled back to face Wade again and soaked in his face. His bright eyes, his scars, his chiseled jaw, his lips.

Oh god, those lips.

Peter reached up again, a hand on the back of his boyfriends neck to pull him down further so their lips could meet. It was as if they had been away for years; Wade immediately shoved his tongue into Peter's mouth, and as much as Peter loved that he pushed against the taller mans chest with the palms of his hands. 

"Slow down, I'm at school. If the principle sees I'm a dead man." he embraced the merc again and hugged tighter, stepping on Wade's toes to make himself a little taller. 

"God, I've missed you so much." Wade squeezed him again, "I can't wait to get you two home." 

'You two?' Peter thought, 'Does he mean..." 

"Matt? Where's Matty?" Peter pulled away from the much-needed embraced. 

"In the car." Wade smirked, "I almost sent him in here by himself but I realized that might not go over so well." 

Peter lightly punched him in the shoulder, but he laughed anyway. He grabbed Wade's hand and pulled him out the door, bolting towards the red Cadillac he had grown to know very well. (Especially the back-seat!) He launched himself across the hood of the parked car, sliding until he got to the other side. He opened the door and slid in over Matt's lap, straddling him. He ran a hand through the man's ginger hair and kissed him just as passionately as he had Wade. 

"Nice to see you, Kiddo." Matt said against his lips, "Did you miss me?" 

"Matthew Murdock, shut up and kiss me like you mean it." Matt chuckled and licked the inside of Peter's mouth, savouring the taste. He tasted like Wade, and coffee and it hugged his senses so much that it was overpowering, but he loved it all the same. Wade slid into the drivers seat and Peter stepped over the middle of the seats into the back of the car. He didn't even buckle himself in, he just pulled himself as far into the front as he could and put his head on Matt's shoulder as he rested his elbows on the cup holders. 

"Now that our little reunion is over with," Wade interrupted as soon as Peter began to pepper their cheeks with little kisses, "lets skadoo' before we give a soccer-mom a heart attack."


End file.
